A Lord and his Lady
by Secret Sorcerres
Summary: Harry's life has been turned around. Maybe for the better, or perhaps not. When Dumbledore's still meddling with his life and Voldemort on his trail, can Harry still find that silver lining.
1. Chapter 1

It was almost his birthday. That was all he could think about. The day that was meant to be special, meant to be fabulous with a large cake and piles of presents. Family gathered round, singing that dreadful song while younger siblings teased and made fun. It was all so terribly austere at Privite Drive. All doom and gloom what with Voldemort hanging around the place like a great reptilian monster, getting ready to pounce…again.

It had been going on for so long as well. The infuriating desire to do magic outside his prison that Dumbledore made him call '_home_'. Gah it was all nonsense, the sentimental old twits that called themselves the Order of the Phoenix. They didn't stand a chance. A fleeting thought wormed its way into his head. A niggling suspicion of what would happen if he didn't make his oh-so-noble sacrifice to the wizarding world. Their Golden boy, who lived to kill someone. Even if that someone wasn't really a someone anymore. More of a something. You couldn't really call Voldemort a thing, more of a parasite. A fast eating one.

So Harry Potter was sat in his bedroom brooding. A firm scowl set on his face. It was maddening that he only had ten minutes until he could do magic. He wanted to hit something. But it wouldn't help. This was going to be the longest ten minutes of his life. Harry new it. Presents weren't really expected, after all he was an orphan. _'You can't really expect people to buy for you if your not their child'_ he thought savagely. Maybe a couple from the Weasley's and one from Hermione. Nothing from the Dursleys, Harry laughed humourlessly at the notion. The Dursleys had never given him anything worth remembering. The best was probably the 50p he got once for Christmas at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts, he'd be returning there for his final year, along with Ron and Hermione. His best friends, both Grffindors to the core. Over fussy and irritating at times. Alright most of the time. They were so trusting as well. Never spontaneous or original, just so dull. But he shouldn't think like that, they'd been there through thick and thin. They'd helped him through the nightmares and cold sweats. Even the sadistic cow Umbridge they had helped with. Just so singly Gryffindor.

Four minutes left. Four minutes until freedom and he could leave this hell hole that had been his home for seventeen years. He shook himself mentally. Hogwarts was his home, this was his prison. He'd endured it, done what precious Dumbledore had wanted. Been a good little boy and stayed at home. Safe from Voldemort and his Death Eater minions. It was…intriguing, to say the least. Blood wards and his mothers sacrifice. His heroic mother who'd cast herself between her baby and the most feared wizard of all time. Said baby lived to be shoved into a cupboard and fed scraps by petty and vindictive relatives that Dumbledore lovingly bestowed upon him. How nice that Lily Evans nee Potters son the boy-who-lived was raised by muggles and their so called normalness.

Aunt Petunia, horse-faced and stringy. Not a pound of fat on her body and a long neck from looking over neighbour fences. Uncle Vernon and his ham-like hands and the bulk of a gorilla. Lumbering over the place, using his voice to shake the foundations of the house when football wasn't on. Finally their lump of a son, who wasted away in front of the TV stuffing his face with popcorn and other sugary sweets. No wonder why he was the size and weight of a young killer whale. That was who Harry had grown up with and all their prejudice.

One minute left. Harry's hands were clenched at his sides, staring out of the window longingly. His little alarm clock ticking in the background. Only the next thirty seconds mattered to Harry now. His wand was on his bed along with the _'Daily Prophet'._ **'More frequent muggle attacks' **blared out from the crumpled front page. Harry cared little for these things now. Ten seconds and he was liberated and ready to hunt his parents killer. To avenge them and destroy the snake-faced man who'd torn the Potter family apart with his malice and greed for power.

As a clock in the distance struck midnight Harry began to continue breathing not even aware he'd stopped. His hand dropped from the window where he'd had it pressed, leaving a slightly dirty mark on the glass. He was free, completely free. Harry grabbed his wand and waved it in an arc across the room, sending all his books into a neat stack at the end of his bed. He was free and how good it felt.

Harry was sat on his bed, eyeing a chocolate frog on his bedside cabinet. He didn't know why he wanted it so badly, he just did. It symbolised the wizarding world he supposed. A small representation of his life beyond the walls of number 4 Privite drive.

The room was a mess. A calendar was hung lopsidedly on the wall, a red and gold tie draped over it. The Hogwarts trunk was open with bits of debris scattered over the bottom, composing the bottom layer of filth. Dirty socks, broken quills and a feeble sneakoscope littered the floor around it. His school robes were mixed with muggle clothing that was lying around the room in abandoned heaps. A large cage sat on his dresser, empty, but clean. His owl, Hedwig, was absent, probably hunting in the summer air. It was mercifully quiet, except the soft snores echoing through form the neighbouring room. His cousin it seemed, was sleeping quite well.

Harry felt slightly envious of him. But he couldn't blame Dudley this time, it wasn't his fault he woke up covered in cold sweat from the dreams in which he inhabited Voldemort's mind. Forced to watch the comes and goings of the Death Eaters. He'd even seen Snape a few times. Grovelling on his knees before a madman. What a way to build your life. He was forced to watch murders, torture and the raping of women on raids. Rarely did Tom Marvolo Riddle go on raids but when he did, it was a merciless muggle hunt. Harry shuddered at the memories of a particularly violent dream he'd seen recently. It seemed as though Snape's occlumency lessons had all been for nought. Not that he'd learnt anything anyway.

So Harry leant down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, compulsively clutched his wand in a sweaty palm and fell into an uneasy slumber filed with the screams of innocents and Voldemort's cruel insane laughter. It was enough to make one shudder even in ones own mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. J K Rowling and Warner Bros does.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning and sighed. Like he'd expected hardly any presents sat on his room. A tawny owl sat on his dresser a small package attached to its leg. Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. The owl clicked its beak impatiently, holding out its leg. Harry swung his legs of the bed and deposited his wand in his jeans pocket. Hedwig still wasn't back it seemed. He wasn't surprised, she was probably hunting voles.

Harry stumped over to the dresser and tugged the package of the owl which hooted indignantly. He ignored it and threw the parcel onto his bed, before chivvying it out of the window again. The owl flew over the chimneys of Privite Drive and into the early morning sky. Harry turned back to his bed and flopped down again before dragging the package towards him. It was neatly wrapped but looked old and yellowing. The brown wrapping paper had faded slightly and the writing was barely readable. The curly script written on the front the didn't recognise. It was foreign but so similar he could almost taste it. Maybe it was like a friends or perhaps a Professor. Not Snape. Definitely not Snape. His writing was spiky and prickly, a bit like him. Harry had seen enough of it on his essays along with large D's.

With the greatest care, Harry opened the browning paper and emptied it onto the bed spread. A ring along with a letter fell out. The ring was finely wrought and had some sort of insignia on it. An embossed 'P' was set onto a large ruby. Delicate silver inlay swirled around the outside of the stone. All in all it was beautiful. Harry turned it over and over in his hand in amazement. It held a sort of aura to it. A feeling of power and, oddly enough, peace.

The letter was the same, yellow crinkled as the wrapping paper had been. A stamp of wax held it shut. The stamp was made from the ring he'd just placed in a bedside draw. A perfectly carved 'P' in the wax. Gently, he broke the seal and unfurled the letter. The same curly script appeared it flowed across the page in neat little swirls. He was intrigued to say the least. The letter read as follows:

_To my dearest son Harry,_

_If you are reading this today, I have passed from this world with your father James. Be it from natural causes or Voldemort we are gone and for that I'm sorry,_

_You must understand what I'm about to tell you as it is of the up-most importance. You are a Lord. Not the bowing and scrapping kind of Lord. If we have gone you are the Head of the Potter family. This is a large title in its self to be head of a family, it's a responsibility. You will inherit all our wealth. What you have now is just a fraction, less than a quarter. It was your trust for Hogwarts and now you are of age the entirety of the Potter money is yours._

_Bear this title well Harry and make us proud. Sirius will help you if he still lives, you will always have friends Harry. Don't push people away. The Order of the Phoenix will always be there for you._

_Make us proud Harry. Make everyone proud. We know you will always strive for the light. Don't lose hope Harry always believe in hope and love and the light. If you don't the wizarding world is doomed to fall. _

_We will always love you and are watching from above. _

_Love always,_

_Your Mother_

Harry blinked. He stared at his mothers letter in wonderment. He was head of a family. Not that it meant much. He was the only Potter left but still, it was a lot to take in. He shook himself and stood up again. It was still early morning, the pinks and oranges flitted across the sky in a rainbow effect. The thin, shabby curtains did little to stop the light entering the room. Harry sighed. It seemed he needed to make a visit to Gringotts. He settled on his resolve and began to pick at a loose thread on his pillowcase. It had been a long and tiresome two weeks with the Dursleys. The had been avoiding him like the plague at all costs. Not that he really minded, it was more the principal of the matter at hand. He was rich, very rich by the sound of it and he was neutral about it all.

Harry sat at his desks and browsed his homework situation. There was still a month before he boarded the Hogwarts express and he's already done most of his homework due too sheer boredom. Hermione would have been proud. The only thing left was his half finished potions essay. He swore Snape would have a mental breakdown this year. After all, he'd been more snarky and rude last year in an attempt to put Harry of. Harry snorted lightly and rolled up the parchment again. The '_properties of the wolfs bane potion and its uses_' could wait. It wasn't like Harry really cared about Snape's mental health anyhow. God knows Snape didn't care what happened to Harry.

As he ran circles around in his head another letter was fast approaching. A barn owl was flying at breakneck speed over the perfectly mown lawns of the neighbour hood. Harry glanced up in time to see it saw through his window and land with a clatter on Hedwig's cage. Harry reared backwards of his chair, letting it fall to the floor with a loud thump. He glared daggers at the owl perched on the cage before stalking over and whipping it out of its beak and waving an impatient hand at it. If an owl could have raised an eyebrow this owl would have done it. Harry seized a few treats from his Hedwig food stocks and shoved them at the owl which nibbled them, then ruffled it feathers at him. It reminded Harry of Pompous Percy Weasley.

After several irritating minutes, the owl took of again and swooped in to the summer air. Harry held a hand to his forehead where the started of a headaches were sending prickly spikes through his skull. The letter was still clutched in his hand. Creasing the paper slightly. A large green 'M' was printed across the envelope along with the Ministry seal. Harry didn't hesitate this time to just tear open the letter and read. It was short and to the point. Just as he liked it:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_You are hereby invited to the reading of the will of Sirius Black. We apologise for the lateness in this announcement. The reading will take place at 3.00 at Gringotts back later today._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Geraldine Spinnet_

_Head of the Department of magical documents._

Well, that settled it. He was headed for Diagon Alley today and he wasn't returning. He was leaving the Dursleys for good. Wouldn't they be pleased.

Harry sniggered under his breath and pulled his wand out of his pocket and began to pack his things non-to-neatly into his trunk. He kept a pair of robes Lupin had bought him last Christmas and shrank Hedwig's cage, placing it in-between his invisibility cloak and one of his textbooks. He finally slammed his trunk lid down and changed into his robes, leaving the tatty clothes he had been wearing in a heap by his bed. After seizing the Gryffindor tie and stuffing it a pocket, he shrank the entire trunk and dropped it into his pocket. After locking the window and checking everywhere around his room, he pocketed his wand and made his way to the door of his long-time bedroom and sanctuary.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing. J k Rowling and Warner Bros does._

Harry appeared outside Flourish and Blotts with a loud crack. He steadied himself giddily and straightened his robes again. His hand was in his pocket, clenched around the handle of his wand. A few passers by were staring at him now. Carefully he schooled his features and began to walk along the cobbled street, pausing to look through the windows of shops. He idly wondered what he'd need for school that year. But he'd ponder that later, after his Gringotts visit. Harry marched forwards, past a group of staring witches and towards the steps of Gringotts. The towering, marble building was imposing at least. Its mighty oak doors and the goblins that jealously guarded the hordes of treasure there.

Once inside Gringotts, Harry looked impassively around him, taking in the familiar surroundings. The cavernous ceilings and rune covered floors were unchanged and still impressive but Harry paid little notice to such trivialities now. He walked quickly to a large desk and made to address the goblin seated behind it. The goblins head whipped up and fixed him with an intense, piercing stare.

"I'm here for the reading of the will of Sirius Black" he said in a low voice.

The Goblin nodded and gestured to a room behind the large desk. Harry nodded and strode briskly behind the desk and towards the door. He knocked sharply and entered the room.

Inside, the room was dimly lit and made of stone. A small table was situated in the middle of the room with a chair abreast to it. A gas lamp hung from the low ceiling, it sputtered slightly causing the light to flicker. In front of the desk sat two people swathed in dark cloaks. One sat straight-backed and ridged in their seat, the other was leaning back casually, drumming their fingers on the arm wrest.

The goblin inside studied him, not unlike the other one, before shuffling his papers and pointing imperiously to the seat in the middle of the other two. Harry stalked over and gracefully sat, returning the glare he was being sent.

"We are here today to read the will of Sirius Black" the goblin cleared his throat_._

_To my niece Nymphadora Tonks, I leave 1 million galleons. I hope she uses these funds wisely._

_To my dearest cousin Andromeda Black nee Tonks I leave 1 million galleons. May she have a prosperous future and always see the light._

_To my cousin Narcissa Black nee Malfoy I leave 1 million galleons. I hope that she sees fit not to spend it on clothes. I have taken the liberty of having divorce papers drawn up._

_To my cousin Bellatrix Black nee Lestrange, I leave 1 million galleons. I hope she spends wisely and returns to the light. I have taken the liberty to have divorce papers drawn up._

_To the Weasley family, I leave 500 000 galleons in a gesture of thanks and good faith._

_To my dear friend Remus Lupin, I leave 500 000 galleons. I bid him to buy some new robes and not to be disgustingly charitable._

_To Hermione Granger, I leave 200 000 galleons. I wish her well in all regards and to always be a friend to the light._

_To my Godson Harry Potter, I leave the rest of the Black funds, the Black estates, the title of Head of Family and all responsibilities that accompany it. I bid him to bear his title with pride and remember we are watching over him._

_This is the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black._

The room sat in silence for a few moments, taking in what they had just been told. Finally, Harry leant forward his elbows on his knees, fingers steepled.

"I trust you have a copy of the Black bank accounts" his said softly. The goblin nodded and ruffled his papers again, withdrawing a sheaf of parchment. Harry held out a hand and tugged it out of the spindly fingers before lounging back in the chair. He surveyed the accounts with mild interest. Harry finally withdrew his wand and tapped the parchment, duplicating it. He handed back the original, pocketing the copy.

"Well, I certainly am rich, aren't I" he drawled not unlike Draco Malfoy "what on earth am I going to do with just over 1 billion galleons in liquid assets, not including paintings, countless jewels, three manors, one London estate, four holiday homes abroad and quite a few family members?" the person two his left gave a slight cough.

"Ah…yes. And who might you be. Although I can probably guess, humour me why don't you" a bitter laugh sounded from the person a soft snort from the other. Harry turned back to the goblin, eyebrows raised. The creature shrugged slightly. He swivelled back and reached forwards, pulling the hood back gently. Just as he'd expected, the pale blond hair and sharp features of Narcissa Malfoy came into view. She stared at him pointedly, he cast her a knowing glance before turning to his left and observing the figure silently. A pair of pale hands rose from the fabrics of the cloak, reaching up the remove the hood. As it was pulled back, dark hair was revealed. The face was slightly drawn, dark circles beneath the woman's eyes. Harry stared, unflinchingly, into the face of Bellatrix Lestrange.

After a tense silence Harry tore his gaze away from her and back to the goblin in front of him.

"What's your name?" he asked abruptly, startling all other three occupants in the room. The goblin regarded him suspiciously for a few moments before replying.

"Clawfoot, Mr Potter" Harry inclined his head and glanced at the two witches beside him, snapping back to face Clawfoot and went on.

"Well then…Clawfoot, I would like to declare, as the new head of the Black family, that Narcissa Black nee Malfoys marriage to Lucius Malfoy is null and void, as of today. Also I declare that Bellatrix Black nee Lestranges marriage to Rudolphus Lestrange is null and void. They are now my responsibility and are under my protection. I know about the paperwork, I shall return in a few days to have it completed" Clawfoot looked slightly surprised, but nodded and scribbled down a note.

"It has come to my attention that, as the new head of the Black family, that I have a sizable fortune and I wish to conduct my finances logically. I shall be in touch to sort my various vaults out. I also wish to see the marriage contracts of these two witches. Do you have them?" Harry pressed on, while Narcissa and Bellatrix stiffened beside him. He looked perfectly calm and serene.

In truth, Harry was outraged. He now had a responsibility to his God-fathers murder and the mother of his worst enemy. The first thing he'd do was sort out Bellatrix psychosis. He was certain a magical malady was behind it all. Perhaps trauma or accident. He wasn't even related to them for Merlin's sake! What was Sirius thinking?!

They sat in another stifling silence as Clawfoot bustled around the office in search of the marriage contracts. Finally, after over twenty minutes of waiting, Clawfoot returned to his desk, clutching two sets of papers. One had the Malfoy and Black seal the other the Black and Lestrange. Harry held out his hand again, to receive one of the sets of parchment. The Malfoy/Black contract was first. Harry leant back casually, his eyes flitting along the lines of swirling ink.

"My, my you certainly have had a bad marriage…you shall obey your husband…all children belong to him…you shall not have contact or befriend any other than a pureblood" his eyes narrowed " I see your family wasn't totally foolish though, it clearly states hear, you are to receive one fifth of the Malfoy fortune in the case of the death of your spouse or divorce. He must have been fairly certain you weren't going to divorce him then Narcissa. You would be given rights to see any children and would be given a place of residence if needed…which you do not" he duplicated the contract and handed the original back again. Bellatrix's was then given to him. Again he scanned it and threw it down in disgust.

"It certainly seems a spur of the moment. You shall obey to your husbands every desire and whim…shall support him in all causes…no rights to children…no money to be given in case of divorce. Tell me Bellatrix, did you even look at this contract or were you forced?" his question was genuine, he was curious.

"It was…forced. A good pureblood marriage, the Lestranges are by no means poor, a benefit for the family name" was the acidic reply.

"Mmmm…and what a family it was too. A raving, blood supremacist for an aunt. All respectfully married to Death eaters, except Andromeda, she made the right choice. Not much of a life" Harry straightened and stretched.

"Pull up your hoods…were doing business" Harry spared a baleful look at the pair of them. Both looked uncomfortable and edgy. Just as they should be.

They bade Clawfoot farewell and walked through the small, oak door they'd arrived through. The Black sisters cloaks swished around their ankles, heels clicking on the floor. Harry marched over to a familiar looking goblin but not before turning to face Narcissa.

"You are not yet divorced. We are going to take a little trip to the Malfoy vault. I presume you have the key?" She nodded hesitantly "Good, will your _husband_ notice if things are missing?" Narcissa shook her head again. Harry nodded and continued over to Griphook, a small smile curving at his lips as he rapped on the desk. Griphook's beady eyes rose to meet his questioningly. He gestured to one of the robed figure behind him. The slightly shorter one stepped forward and leant over the desk slightly, face to face with the goblin.

"Malfoy vault please" she said in a low voice, so not to carry. Griphook inclined his head and snapped his fingers. A smaller goblin rushed forwards, looking curiously at the three hooded figures. Both goblins conversed in low tones, occasionally glancing at Harry's shadowed form.

Eventually, he beckoned them closer and bid them to follow him. They took the breath-taking, sick-making ride to the Malfoy vault in no time, the key was wrested from Narcissa and jammed in the lock. It turned with a easy click and swung inwards. A light but audible gasp was heard from Bellatrix, there were mountains upon mountains of galleons, along with paintings, both muggle and wizard. Chests crammed with jewels and precious stones were stacked against the wall.

Harry gave an uninterested flick of his wand, conjured three large sacks and threw one to each women. He motioned to start filling them. Harry went over to the large chests and began to lift them to the floor, flicking open the lids and examining to contents. There was a box full of emeralds, all glistening in the soft light of the torch. He grabbed a few handfuls and shut the box again. You couldn't even see where he'd taken any. Harry repeated this with most of the boxes, collecting anything from the rarest diamonds in England, perhaps even the world, to common moonstones.

Next he moved onto the paintings, carefully studying each one before copying them, shrinking the originals, placing them in the bag and returning the copy to the place emptied. Harry scouted around the back of the heaps of money and came across a box full of what he suspected were family heirlooms. Carefully, prising open the box with the utmost delicacy, he revealed a stash of heirlooms. Harry picked up a jewel encrusted necklace and turned it over in his hands. He jumped when he saw the crest. It was not of Malfoy, but Black. After riffling through the rest of the contents, it was discovered that these were, all in fact, belonging to the Black family. Even the box was valuable with its gold and silver inlay. Harry copied every piece in the chest and took all the originals. They were, after all, his.

After a further twenty minutes, Harry was satisfied with the haul. He watched as Bellatrix stuffed more galleons into her already over-stuffed sack. Narcissa tapped him on the shoulder and gestured to the watching goblin, who had his eyes narrowed. Harry realised he'd just watched them plunder the Malfoy fortune. He made the pretence of going back to the cart, sack in tow before, spinning on his heel and obliviated the creature. He hustled the women back to the cart, stowing the sacks in another one which was much smaller and charmed to take the weight and bulk. Harry turned to the dreamy eyed goblin, saying in a steely voice. "Lestrange vault."

They sped of into the never-ending rabbit warren of Gringotts underground tunnels, taking sharp turns at regular intervals. Finally they arrived at a vault deep within the confines of Gringotts. The walls were dank, candles sputtering, the hot was dripping onto the slimy floor. Bellatrix walked to a blank piece of wall and pressed a ring against the dark stone. The rock melted away leaving a sizable gap in the wall. Bellatrix strode through purposely and surveyed the contents. It was not as big as the Malfoy fortune but was, in any case, huge. Narcissa was staring at a picture propped up against the opposite, half hidden by galleons. It was a large life-sized portrait. It was well done and tasteful but that was not what caught Narcissa's eye. A young teenage girl with long ebony hair and maturing features was watching something in her frame. A small girlish giggle came from the hidden point, whispers and stares followed Harry as he approached the painting. He skirted around the piles of money and viewed all the whole portrait. It was of three girls, all close in age, each equally beautiful.

Another dark-haired teen watched him cautiously. With hair the colour of charcoal and pale, haughty features, it was the mirror image of the woman stood not ten paces from him.

The last and seemingly youngest, was silver-blonde with cornflower blue eyes and gentle upraising features, she smiled faintly. It was, unmistakably, a young Narcissa.

Harry walked forward and studied it closer, wondering why it was hidden away in the recesses of Gringotts bank and not on some wall in a grand mansion. He decided to take it, just to humour himself and perhaps Tonks. Her shrank it and placed it in one of the bags he'd conjured outside the vault. He looked at all the paintings. Every one was wizarding. Some were giving him glares or spitting at him. It was amusing to watch as they huffed and turned their backs. There were a few more of the Black sisters mostly together, a few separate. He took them all.

"Take anything, he won't miss it, he never comes down here" Bellatrix voice resounded off the chilly stones. Harry glanced over to where she stood, bent over, shovelling galleons and jewels into one of the sacks she had produced. Harry stopped picking and choosing and began to horde stuff into the large bag. Narcissa was doing the same.

They grabbed chests and boxes full of valuables, empting them and moving on. Most of the art was left, dusty and mouldering against the walls. They spent a great deal more time in this vault than the Malfoy vault. Finally they sat on a set of large pin chairs.

"What about hidden family vaults? We need to empty your personal ones I think. We'll empty them and change your names, open a new vault and there we go" Harry finished.

"I, er, I have a large sum of money that needs to be moved. Lucius knows of it and can access it. He also has a secret vault that he rarely opens, it's full of rare stones and more paintings I think" Narcissa's voice was tight, strained, as if she wished nothing more than to run.

"All this money yours by right. Stop fretting, we need to go" with that they all rose and made for the door, sealing it up behind them.

* * *

Please review!

* * *


End file.
